


the moon

by alectrona



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alectrona/pseuds/alectrona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the moon and you are my sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon

**Author's Note:**

> _Similar to[this](http://alectrona19.livejournal.com/2410.html), the work below is not directly Minhoon but I was inspired by a conversation with a couple of friends about day and night Minhoon. Who do you think is the moon and who is the sun? :)_

I am the moon and you are my sun.

You illuminate me. You bring out the best in me.

I remember how heartbroken I was to learn that we are not meant to be together lest the world around us will dim and turn gloom.

They disregard the fact that without you, they would turn into despair as they flung into the endless borders of the universe,

and without me, no livelihood. Empty. The world as they know it wouldn’t exist.

Obstructions will find their way in between me and you – one shall never be seen with another or havoc will spread.

As it is not the norm, as it is not what is desirable.

The moments when we collide, however, the world turns pretty:  
shots of pastel pink, swashes of blood orange, and soothing periwinkle;  
hues of violet, enchanting burgundy, and dissipating dark blue;

and in those moments, we found serenity.

My words are bequeathed for you and you alone,

So long as you shine and grows,

so long will I be beside you, watching you, always.


End file.
